Illusions
by Ichigo
Summary: 3 years after Draco graduates he starts dating his old crush's room mate. And she plots to prove to her friend that he still fancies her. Fluffy one-shot!


**Illusions**

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had been casually dating Ginevra Weasley for the past month. They worked together in the ministry and had slowly become friends over the last year. but today he was going over to her apartment to break it off. They were better off as friends and he couldn't get his mind off of someone else. It had been three years since they graduated and he had no problem forgetting her then, but when he had started coming over to Giny's house he saw her again.

Giny's room mate, Hermione Granger, had always intrigued him. He had respected her after their third year, envied her after their fourth year, and lusted for her during their seventh year. They had been head boy and girl, and after a rocky start they had called a truce. He hadn't seen her again after they graduated and the fragile friendship they had evaporated.

He remembered the first time he came over to pick up Giny for dinner. He had been holding red roses with an amused smirk on his face as he knocked on the door. Imagine his surprise when it opened to reveal Hermione in a silky black gown that hugged her curves. His eyes widened and he had to force his jaw to not drop open as he took in her form. She was as gorgeous as ever. She seemed stunned at first but then laughed,

"Don't look so shocked, Draco. Come in, Giny will be right out. Sorry, I can't stay to keep you company while you wait but I'm sure you can amuse yourself." With that she had waved at him with a smile and walked past him and out the door.

Draco felt his stomach drop. She was the same Hermione he had left at Hogwarts, only grown up and gorgeous. And she wasn't single by the looks of things. He didn't know why that bothered him so much after three years. It had been a stupid crush in school after all, they were adults now.

He didn't have long to think about it though as Giny walked out of the bedroom and smiled as she came over to him.

Draco smiled as he remembered that day. It was the reason he was breaking things off with Giny. He could not come over here, and see Hermione as often as he did and still pretend to care for Giny. It wasn't fair to either of them.

He knocked on the door, held his breath and waited for it to open...

Giny ran a brush through her long red hair as she sat at her vanity. She looked at Hermione through the mirror, who was sitting on her bed, "He's coming over tonight. I'm going to tell him I think we should go back to just being friends." Giny said carefully, watching for the older girls reaction.

Giny saw a flicker of something in her eyes but Hermione had become very good at controlling her emotions. "Why? I thought you liked him?"

She shrugged and twisted her hair up into a clip, letting a few strands fall around her face. "I did. But his attention has been elsewhere recently and I don't think it's going to either of us any good if he keeps ignoring that fact. I think he's in denial actually."

Hermione looked startled and pulled her legs on the bed, making herself more comfortable, as if getting ready for a good story. "What does he have to be in denial over?"

Giny smirked, and turned around in her chair to face her. "You actually." The statement had the desired effect for she had thoroughly shocked Hermione into silence. "He's been paying a lot of attention to you recently. I think he even had a crush on you during your seventh year. I can't blame him really, your brilliant, gorgeous, and passionate." Hermione blushed and looked down, "He fancies you. In fact I think that's what he wanted to talk to me about tonight. He seemed kind of serious through the floo."

"I think your crazy." Hermione said breezily as she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Giny didn't give up that easily and got off her chair to follow, "I think your in denial too. You fancy him and wont admit it because your afraid of being hurt. What if I could prove it to you?" She had been following Hermione to the kitchen when she suddenly stopped and Giny almost ran into her back.

She slowly turned around, a curious but suspicious gleam in her eyes, "How?"

The door opened and Draco was greeted by a rather nervous looking Giny. She looked up at him, blushed, and lowered her gaze as she let him in. Draco raised an eyebrow. There was definitely something wrong. Giny was many things, but shy and nervous were not on that list. He took a seat on the sofa as she sat down beside him, enough space between them to sit another person.

"Is there something wrong Giny?" He asked and she looked up to him startled before giving a nervous laugh and seeming to relax a bit.

"No no, I'm fine. So what did you want to talk about. You seemed kind of serious earlier." She looked at him with curious eyes and he allowed himself a smile. They reminded him so much of-

"Actually," He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. This was becoming a bad habit of his, he thought to himself. "I think it would be better if we went back to being just friends." He cast a glance at her and noticed she looked surprised.

"Why?" She blurted out. She blushed and added quickly, "Sorry, I agree, I was just curious."

Draco laughed, "The truth?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. When she nodded he grinned at her, "I rather fancy your room mate." He saw her eyes widen and watched curiously as she sucked in a breath as if she'd been hit. He frowned, he didn't think he'd get that reaction. Giny had been teasing him the past week about Hermione although it had been general comments and jokes he knew she had to know by now.

"I mean I know that she has somebody already, and-"

He was cut off of his ramblings by a startled, "What? I-" She snapped her mouth shut and blushed, looking back at her lap again.

"I thought you knew already. You've been teasing me about this for the past week! You can't honestly tell me your shocked by this?" He looked a little shocked himself. There was definitely something wrong here.

She looked up, a smile on her face. "Well, I am. But Giny is probably grinning very satisfied by now behind that door." She pointed to a door off to the left that lead to her bedroom and Draco watched, shocked, as a grinning face popped out, surrounded by red hair.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Draco but she didn't believe me when I told her, and I know she has a thing for you too so I wanted to prove it to her." Giny looked very proud of herself as she walked into the room.

Draco looked back at the fake Giny in shock, "Hermione?"

She grinned at him, "I like you too, Draco." With those words the illusion they had cast over her dropped and he was staring into twinkling brown eyes.

"Those were the deactivation words. I knew she'd say them before the night was over." Giny pointed out but it barely registered to the two other occupants in the room and when she noticed this her grin widened and she retreated back into her room.

Draco stood up and Hermione frowned as she watched him. "That was very Slytherin of you." He turned his face to her and it broke into a grin. "I'm proud." He lifted her to her feet and swept her up into his kiss.

Hermione melted against him, her worries gone. Hip lips were soft, yet firm against her own. She loved the feel of his arms around her and she wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she pressed her body up against his, desperate for more contact.

The kiss was intoxicating and when they pulled away Draco grinned down at her, "Let's go to dinner. We have a lot of catching up to do..."

**THE END**

A/N The was just a little one shot that popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
